objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Ball
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Red Bouncy Ball |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = TBA |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = TBA |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = TBA}} Red Ball is a character created by . Development Red Ball was created all the way back in 2015. When he was first made, originally wanted him as a huge mean jerk who doesn't care about anyone. Also, during the time, he was gonna be called The Angry Ball. However, he never used him until the first officially released short featuring Football and Bill known as Race Riot, but he used him as a "horse" by Varsity Jacket because he had no idea what Varsity Jacket should ride on, and during that time, he was shortened to Angry Ball (due to this in later appearances it's claimed that Varsity Jacket brainwashed Red Ball to become a horse but Football used a nail to snap Red Ball out of it). Red Ball would be used again in early 2017 shorts such as The Terror of Doom. But he was referred as Angry Red Ball but was later shorted to Red Ball by the time the original Object Masters episodes were being made. Also, at the time, originally Red Ball's voice was like Foxy's voice from a YouTuber known as EthGoesBoom. Later on, AzUrArInG made Red Ball much eviler and made him a raging killing psychopath that hates everyone in the world and deepened his voice to be more threatning. Around mid 2018 to early 2019, AzUrArInG thought of giving Red Ball sympathy to make him more interesting rather than just be a "oh he was evil the whole way through" and that was it, so he came up with a backstory and why he acts like some sort of angry killing psychopath in the first place. Around mid 2019, while working on the film project, Red Ball: Rise of The Red! He thought of some major changes and that Red Ball wasn't really a killer at all but instead someone who was disguised as him made it seem as if he was a killer, and that Red Ball in reality is just a very fearful and depressed character that doesn't understand what's exactly happen until later on. Personality As a child before moving in with his uncle, he was very happy go lucky and was glad to be around with his parents, however after his parents were killed, he was moved in with his uncle and since his uncle abused him, he was filled with fear and sadness, and was also bullied from his own school that he was at. By the time he was 15, he noticed the school was on fire and noticed the others on the school bus went missing, so he ran away fearing that he could be killed, and noticed that everyone is scared and wanting to try to attack him but doesn't understand why, which gave a huge amount of fear, depression and more. List of Appearances 2016 * Race Riot (First Appearance/referred to as Angry Ball in the credits) 2017 * The Terror of Doom (Cameo) (First Official Color appearance, though colored on his previous appearance, most of the other stuff on his flipnote appearance was B&W/referred to as Angry Red Ball) * Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut (First Official Color appearance that wasn't a cameo appearance/First time Red Ball was officially called Red Ball) (First Speaking Role) * Object Masters Episode 2: A Singing Competition * Red Ball Destroys the World Episode 1: The Order of the Red (Fan Animation) 2018 * Object Masters Episode 1: A Mastered Beginning Voice Actors * Drew Bromley (2017-Present) Trivia * Red Ball was originally more of a flower rip-off, before being made to just a sadistic ruthless killer, until eventually becoming a sympathetic villain to make him more interesting and not just be a oh he's evil and that's it. ** Although this was later changed as he wanted to make the film project starring him to make more sense for him to gain the ending he needed for the character so he decided to make him an innocent character that's believed to be a killer. * Red Ball was one of the few characters and which he was colored on the flipnote Object Show cartoons, the others being Crazy Face, and Brick. * Red Ball originally was called Angry Ball in his first appearance (Race Riot), he was never seen again until The Terror of Doom, which was first official color appearance, and his name was changed, but the name wasn't called Red Ball in the short, instead this time, he was referred as Angry Red Ball as seen during the opening credits, and he only appeared in the short as a cameo appearance, he was finally renamed officially to Red Ball in the first episode of the original version of Object Masters known as "The Beginning", which would be his 3rd appearance. * Red Ball was in the race in the short Race Riot, as Varsity Jacket's "horse" (because Varsity Jacket captured Red Ball while he was busy destroying the universe, and hypnotized him to act like a horse, but Football snapped out of his hypnotism, when Football touch Red Ball with a needle, causing Red Ball to snap out and beat up Varsity Jacket which led him go back to what Red Ball normally doing. * Red Ball originally acted more like a male version of Flower, but is a red ball instead of a flower, but AzUrArInG changed his personality to make Red Ball a more threatening, and much more cruel object character. ** Although his personality was changed again by giving him more sympathy to make him not just a characters that likes killing. * Red Ball was planned to be used as the main antagonist in a once planned full length film AzUrArInG was making that was called Attack of The Giant Red Ball Monster, and which Red Ball would become giant and attack an entire city filled with object characters, however it was scrapped and was replaced with The Attack of Kavocko, which debuts Kavocko. ** Although parts of Attack of The Giant Red Ball Monster was used in Red Ball Destroys The World that was made by . * Red Ball had a brief cult following due to a Baldi mod known as "Red Ball Basics From BFDI In Barrible and Annoying", although the user that made it didn't have permission with the creator, AzUrArInG. Gallery See Red Ball/Gallery Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:AzUrArInG Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Balls Category:Sensitive